Bering & Wells
by fauxdrey
Summary: La historia se enmarca justo al final de la 3ª temporada: El almacén ha sido destruido. HG Wells ha salvado a Myka, Artie y Pete. Ella ha muerto en el intento. Sus últimas palabras: I smell apples. FixFic. Más adelante: femlash.
1. Introducción: El reloj

**Disclaimer: _Warehouse 13 y sus personajes pertenecen a Syfy. Sin embargo, algunos artefactos de la historia serán invención propia. Siempre con fines no lucrativos._**

* * *

><p>— Hemos perdido, Artie.<br>— Todavía no.

Nielsen alzó la mano con la que sujetaba un reloj de bolsillo y el más absoluto silencio se hizo hueco entre los presentes. A su alrededor sólo quedaba una vasta proporción de terreno reducido a cenizas; el Almacén número 13 terminó alcanzando el terrible destino de sus doce predecesores. Y no solo se llevó consigo la infinidad de artefactos que albergaba, sino también un trozo del alma de la agente Bering.

Myka clavó sus ojos en los de Pete y asintió levemente. Quiso hablar pero solo alcanzó a ahogar un suspiro. Sus palabras acababan de disiparse en los ojos de Helena; su Helena.

Manzanas.

El destino del almacén dependía de la decisión que ellos tres tomasen a continuación, pero Myka sólo podía pensar en manzanas. Y, si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de visualizar cada detalle de la despedida de HG; cada destello azulado, cada centímetro que se torciesen sus labios para regalarle aquella sonrisa de satisfacción.

— No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Myka tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta reseca. Había reconocido la voz de Pete pero no era capaz de darle sentido a aquellas cinco palabras.

— Mykes... —la mano de su compañerose aferró a su brazo.— ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas con la entereza que le brindaba su orgullo.

— El guardatiempos de Philippe. El primer reloj de bolsillo, datado en 1842 —explicó Artie.— Si accionásemos el mecanismo de cuerda, se nos permitiría regresar a cualquier punto ubicado en las doce horas anteriores a un suceso.

El corazón de Myka duplicó su velocidad de latido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con regresar a...? —Pete se llevó una mano al rostro y se acarició la barbilla. Su interlocutor asintió, mirándole por encima de sus características gafas.— ¡Oh, demonios! No me digas que... que... ¡Dios! ¿Y a qué estamos esperando, Artie? —dijo queriendo arrebatarle el reloj de las manos.

— Podríamos cambiar algunos detalles pero nunca, repito _nunca _cambiaremos el resultado —su semblante se tornó más serio, al tiempo que giraba para observar por enésima vez aquél montón de cenizas.— Y habrá consecuencias. No estamos en condiciones de neutralizar sus efectos —hizo un ademán con la mano.

— ¿No podremos salvar el almacén? ¿Explotará de todos modos?

Lattimer chasqueó la lengua. Sin embargo Myka sintió como si toda la energía del mundo se concentrase en su garganta, impulsándola a pronunciar sus primeras palabras desde que la explosión la hiciese enmudecer.

— Podemos salvarla.

Ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevió a cuestionar su opinión aunque ambos sabían que, tratándose del Almacén, priorizar a HG Wells no debía ser ni siquiera sugerido.

— Se lo debemos, Pete. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por alguien como ella.— Myka utilizó un tono tan determinante que sus compañeros permanecieron en el más absoluto mutismo.— ¿Artie? Ha dado su vida por nosotros —frunció los labios.— Es valiosa para el almacén. Es...

Su voz sonaba quebrada y sus ojos no tardarían en volver a derramar lágrimas. Había llegado el momento: o callaba, o el siguiente tono que usaría sería el de súplica.

— Está bien —interrumpió Artie.— Está bien, está bien... po... podemos intentarlo. Lo peor que puede suceder es que repitan los acontecimientos.

— ¿No será peligroso? —Pete se mostró receloso pero, al ver la expresión de Myka, terminó palmeando la espalda de su compañero y exclamó:— ¡Maldita sea, dale cuerda a ese cacharro, swatch! ¡Vamos a salvar el día!

Myka esbozó media sonrisa, y en su mente volvieron a reproducirse las imágenes de la despedida de Helena. Se negaba a perderla una vez más; no sin atreverse finalmente a besar sus labios. Costase lo que costase.

**(4 MESES MÁS TARDE)**

— Disculpe la tardanza, agente...  
>— Bering. Agente Bering.<p>

Myka sonrió y mostró su identificación, clavando sus ojos en los de su interlocutor. Éste era un hombre robusto de mejillas coloradas. Hablaba con un marcado acento del sur y vestía una chaqueta de pata de gallo a la que le faltaba un botón.

— Oh, sí... ¡Claro! Lo siento, señorita Bering. Siéntese, no se corte. —le señaló una silla de cuero desgastada y carraspeó.— Tengo algo para mostrarle... ¿Dó- dónde demonios está?

La puerta de aquél despacho se entornó y el marcado acento inglés de HG captó la atención de los presentes con solo formular una pregunta:

— ¿Podría pasar? —Myka sonrió y aquél hombre escrutó a Wells durante unos segundos. Finalmente asintió, aunque con algo de recelo en su decisión.

— Helena Wells —se presentó.  
>— Agente Wells —la corrigió Myka, haciéndole un gesto para que tomase asiento a su lado.<p>

Helena hizo un ademán con la cabeza y gesticuló con sus labios un remarcado "Gracias, querida". Se sentó y echó una larga e insinuante ojeada a su compañera.

— Bering y Wells —aquél hombre repitió ambos apellidos, parándose unos segundos para asimilarlos. Seguidamente alzó una carpetilla que había tomado de su mesa y sonrió. Ambas le miraron algo desubicadas.

— Aquí está... ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Continuará<strong>._


	2. Capítulo 1: Tempus Fugit

**N. de A. Todos los capítulos (hasta nuevo aviso) se dividirán en dos líneas de tiempo distintas: presente y futuro -4 meses más tarde-; por lo que podríamos entender que son dos historias las que se van contando. Lo puntualizo para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

><p>— Antes de dar cuerda al reloj, deberíamos tomarnos unos minutos. — Artie se deshizo de sus gafas y cerró los ojos. — Tenemos que ser precisos.<p>

— ¿Estás bien? — perguntó Myka con tono preocupado.  
>— Sí, sí, sí. Solo estaba tratando de recordar los lugares exactos donde están... — Se llevó la mano al tabique de la nariz y apretó fuerte con sus dedos pulgar e índice. — Necesitamos dos artefactos. Uno para salvar a Wells, y otro para la explosión.<br>— Dos artefactos —repitió Pete.— Ok.

Myka observaba la escena sin decir palabra alguna. Podía parecer abstraída, pero estaba sumamente concentrada en la voz de Artie. Tanto que no atendía a más estímulos. Si de ello dependía la vida de Helena, ella no podía permitirse ni un fallo, ni una distracción.

— Tenemos que hacer todo en el menor tiempo posible. Pete, tú correrás a la sección H. En el pasillo 19, cerca del huevo de Colón, están las granadas de implosión que quedaron tras la misión del sable Masamune. **[1]** Tienes que coger una para colocarla en el punto justo donde Sykes dejó su silla de ruedas.  
>— ¿Son esas granadas que absorben la materia? —preguntó Pete.<br>— Exacto. Si mis cálculos no fallan, podríamos conseguir que sólo desaparecieran las secciones B y C. Quizás parte de la A. ¡Maldita sea! Claudia nos daría una estimación más exacta — Artie hizo una pausa, carraspeó y miró a Pete.— Tienes exactamente cincuenta segundos para alejarte de la zona y volver a este punto. _Cincuenta_, ni uno más.  
>— Ok. Cincuenta. Bien —el agente se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró de forma exagerada.— Veamos... Sección H, pasillo 19. Huevo de colón —repasó en voz alta.— Lo tengo.<p>

Myka sintió un pellizco en la boca del estómago. Sabía que a continuación llegaría su parte del plan. Y no estaba segura de poder llevarla a cabo con la frialdad que pudiese requerir.

— Myka.  
>— Ahora me toca a mí —tragó saliva. Estaba paralizada.<br>— Eso es —Artie se colocó las gafas y esbozó media sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca.— Si volvemos al punto en que H.G. desvía la barrera, quiero que la alejes del panel de cableado, ¿de acuerdo?

Myka asintió. Con derribar a Helena al suelo era suficiente. Tenía que serlo. Pero aquello carecía de sentido. ¿Pete se iba a jugar la vida por frenar una explosión y ella sólo tenía que lanzarse encima de la mujer a la que quería? Le dieron ganas de reír; no supo si por el pensamiento o por el hecho en sí. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el pelo hacia atrás.

— En el pasillo donde H.G. se encontraba están los dados del experimento de Rhine. Formaban parte de los primeros estudios que se realizaron sobre telepatía y telequinesia. Los necesitaréis si queréis que todos terminemos dentro de este círculo —Artie señaló el minúsculo trozo de tierra que había quedado intacto bajo sus pies.  
>— Pero si Pete neutraliza la explosión... O parte de ésta... —Myka frunció el ceño. Ahora no le resultaba sencillo, sino contradictorio.<br>— ¿Y si no lo consigue?. — prosiguió Artie.

_Pregunta __retórica._

Pete agachó la cabeza y se miró las puntas de los pies. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo todo en cincuenta segundos y salir airoso? Artie sonrió. _¡Había __sonreído! _Y un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó a todos los allí presentes.

Los ojos de Myka adoptaron un brillo especial. Tenía ganas de reír, de gritar, de llorar. Y también de que todo aquello pasase para poder abrazar a su Helena. Para confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

— Los dados te dotarán de habilidades telepáticas temporales, Myka.  
>— ¿Cómo funcionan exactamente?<br>— Si dejas uno sobre el panel de alta tensión donde HG encontró la anomalía, podrás controlar el mecanismo con la mente. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es mantener el otro dado en la mano.

_Fácil, _pensó Myka.

A continuación se hizo una pausa. Todo parecía claro; Pete repetía para sí mismo las nociones relacionadas con su parte del plan, Myka medía los segundos con los que contaban para llevarlo a cabo, y Artie miraba fíjamente el prometedor guardatiempos de McPherson.

— _Tempus __fugit_—pronunció Artie antes de comenzar a darle cuerda al reloj.

Y a continuación, todos volaron. Como las naves, como las sombras. **[2]**

**(4 MESES MÁS TARDE)**

— Aquí está... ¿Por dónde íbamos? —el hombre de la chaqueta de pata de gallo le ofreció a Myka la carpeta y ésta la observó un instante sin abrirla.

— En realidad no habíamos empezado. Estaba usted... —quiso explicarle, pero se vio interrumpida.  
>— Buscando los documentos, sí, sí, sí. Disculpe. Disculpe de nuevo.<p>

A Myka empezaba a resultarle impertinente. ¿Por qué se disculpaba tanto?. A menos que fuese por interrumpirla mientras hablaba, aquél señor no tenía excusa alguna.

— Señor. Donde no hubo ofensa, no es necesaria la disculpa —comentó H.G.

A veces Myka pensaba que Helena era capaz de leerle la mente. ¿Cómo si no iba a decir aquellas frases tan acertadas? El hombre arrugó la frente. Tal vez no había entendido el significado de la frase, o tal vez se encontraba confundido por tan distinguido acento británico, pero eso a Helena poco le importó y siguió hablando.

— Tampoco son necesarios los documentos. ¿Me permites, querida? —le quitó a Myka la carpeta de las manos y se la devolvió a su dueño.— No tenemos tiempo, caballero. Tiene usted que explicarnos los hechos según su vivencia.  
>— ¿Usted no es de por aquí, verdad?<br>— Eso me temo —hizo un ademán con las manos, quitándole importancia.— Y ahora díganos a la agente Bering y a mí: ¿por qué nos han llamado?

Myka no pudo evitar sonreír, tratando de ocultarse con la mano para no incomodar más a aquél hombre. Él asintió con vigor y, por fin, comenzó a narrarles:

— Es por el cementerio, agente Wells —ahogó un profundo y exagerado suspiro.— Ya nadie va a presentar respetos a sus difuntos.  
>— ¿Acaso se han vuelto incorrectos de repente?<br>— No, señorita, pero algunos cuentan que han visto presencias… Y que se oyen voces —dijo esta última frase susurrando.— Y no sólo en el cementerio.

Myka frunció el ceño y alternó la mirada un par de veces entre Helena, la carpeta cerrada y el particular individuo de mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con que han visto _presencias_?  
>— ¡Han despertado de sus tumbas, agente Bering! Ay, dios mío... —se persignó.— Los muertos han vuelto a la vida.<p>

Myka miró a H.G. y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. ¿En serio Artie las había encomendado a ellas para aquella misión? Porque todo empezaba a parecer una tremenda broma de mal gusto. Y aquello no era propio de Artie. Quizás de Pete o de Claudia, pero no de él.

— Señor, ¿ha leído usted una historia llamada _El __Cuerpo __Robado_? Es bastante antigua —preguntó Helena. Él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió divertida.— Se la recomiendo. Me recuerda usted mucho a Mr. Vincey.

(.../...)

Abandonaron aquél despacho y Myka sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver al hotel donde estaban hospedadas. En lo único que podía pensar era en darse una ducha caliente y meterse en la cama; el viaje la había agotado, y ya era tarde. Podían encargarse de resolver el ridículo caso por la mañana, pero Helena parecía haber creído toda aquella historia de los espíritus al dedillo y no quería perder ni un segundo de su preciado tiempo en la ciudad.

— Tú sabes algo más de lo que has dicho allí dentro —Myka miró a Helena entornando los ojos. Mientras hablaban, caminaban a la par en dirección al aparcamiento donde habían dejado el coche.  
>— <em>Así debe de ser, al parecer, la vida de estas cosas sin cuerpo de ese mundo que es la sombra del nuestro<em>.  
>— ¿Qué?<br>— Es un extracto literal —H.G. esbozó media sonrisa colmada de autosuficiencia y picardía.— De la historia que he citado antes.  
>— <em>El <em>_Cuerpo __Robado_, sí. La he leído, Helena. No soy capaz de citarla así, pero conozco toda tu obra.  
>— Myka Bering, la perfecta expresión del buen gusto.<br>— Helena Wells, ¡la perfecta expresión de la modestia!. — imitó su tono, desplazándolo al plano de la ironía.

Ambas rieron, y permanecieron mirándose fijamente durante el tiempo exacto que dura un suspiro. Myka se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y le dedicó a Helena una sonrisa, que le cortó la respiración a la escritora durante unos segundos más. Tras recobrar la compostura, H.G. empezó a caminar de nuevo. El tiempo se les escapaba de las manos.

— _Siempre están al acecho, codiciando un camino que los introduzca en un cuerpo mortal, para poder descender, como furias y frenesíes... _—recitó Wells.  
>— ¿Posesiones?<br>— Eso quisieron pensar todos, pero lo cierto es que no se trataba de nada sobrenatural. ¡Ni mucho menos! Fue un artefacto el que me inspiró.  
>— ¿Un artefacto que facilitaba la... posesión de un cuerpo?<br>— No, Myka. No hay posesiones de por medio —Helena comenzó a reír.— Era un artefacto que permitía la separación del cuerpo y la mente.

Cuando al fin llegraon al coche, Myka accionó el mecanismo de la llave y un doble _bip _les anunció que ya estaba abierto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que lo del cementerio puede estar causado por ese mismo artefacto?  
>— Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, ¿no?<br>— ¿Ves? ¡No podían ser fantasmas! —dijo Myka mientras entraba en el coche.  
>— De nada, agente Bering.<p>

H.G. ocupó su plaza en el asiento del copiloto y, antes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, se fue acercando lentamente a su compañera hasta tener el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Myka la miró y sonrió ruborizada. Oteó al rededor para asegurarse de que nadie las observaba y le regaló a Helena un beso en los labios. Fugaz pero dedicado. Perfecto.

— Gracias, agente Wells.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Hace ref. al episodio 1x08 - se si realmente sobraron o no granadas. Este dato ha sido incluido en la historia por conveniencia. Sin ánimo alguno de desvirtuar la trama original.

**[2] **Hace referencia a la frase: _«Tempus fugit, sicut nubes, quasi naves, velut umbra»_.


End file.
